


Of Dresses and Despiration

by Mysticalstrawberrypolice



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dorian/Inquisitor friendship, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fails Miserably, Lavellan tries to win Solas back, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Original Character(s), Post-Break Up, Promiscuity, Skyhold (Dragon Age), after Crestwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticalstrawberrypolice/pseuds/Mysticalstrawberrypolice
Summary: Inquisitor Ilena Lavellan is certain her relationship with the mysterious elven apostate, Solas, is going perfectly until he breaks up with her near a pond in Crestwood. Confused and spiraling into the pit of despair, Ilena devises a plan to try and to win her love back.  With a little bit of seduction, a great dress courtesy of first enchanter VIvienne, and a winning smile, Ilena tests her luck.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 6





	Of Dresses and Despiration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing down some of my headcanons and general musings for my favorite Inquisitor, Ilena Lavellan. This is the first installment of what I hope will be a chronicle of Ilena's story. It's meant to take place sometime after the Crestwood breakup scene and shows Ilena not handling things in the best manner. She's the kind of person who is utterly convinced that if she can just find the right thing to do or say, then everything will work out. Pls accept my trash, thanks!  
> P.S. Sorry if there are mistakes, I hate proofreading.

Solas’ ending of their relationship had puzzled Ilena. For the first few days she sobbed uncontrollably, showing up to war room meetings with puffy eyes and sniffling through all of Josephine’s political updates. Seeing Solas filled her with unbearable heartache. Dorian had spent countless hours listening to her relive the moment over and over as she tried to search for the place she had gone wrong. He had watched his friend drift from a levelheaded, smart, and strong woman into an obsessive, fragile, and scattered fragment of herself. The ongoing conflict with Corypheus had been shoved to the back of her mind.

  
As the days creeped by, the situation became Ilena’s entire focus. She thought of it constantly, working it over in her mind, trying to come up with a way to end her sadness and return to the blissful happiness she had been living in just weeks ago. Finally, she came to a satisfactory conclusion. An idea had formed- one that could possibly work, if she played it out just right.

  
Ilena had never been one to be openly promiscuous, but, desperate times called for desperate measures. She was consumed by the desire to change Solas’ mind. She would try anything she could come up with, something had to work. If she could just figure out the right things to say, certainly he would see reason. Maybe he found her annoying and childish. Could he have become bored with her? Perhaps he truly meant it when he said he was distracting her from her duties. If she hadn’t been distracted before, surly she was now. Whatever the reason behind it, Ilena was sure her plan would work. She would simply remind Solas of their connection, prove to him that he was wrong. She only needed a little help to put her plan into motion. As she strengthened her resolve, Ilena spotted her target sitting on a sofa as she flew through the doorway.

  
“Vivienne,” Ilena said, her voice as sweet and unassuming as she could possibly make it, “I am in need of the perfect dress and I could think of no other woman to assist me than yourself.”

  
The polished enchantress looked up from her book with grace and glanced at the grinning elf.

  
“You’ve come to the right place, my dear.” Vivienne smiled, “What is it you’re looking for exactly?”

  
The first enchanter gestured for the young woman to sit beside her on the sofa.

  
“Well, I’m looking for something elegant, with a hint of sensuality.” Ilena said, sitting beside the older woman. “Something that might make me look, how can I say it…Voluptuous?”

Ilena flashed Vivienne her most innocent smile, waiting to gage the enchantress’ reaction. Vivienne gave her a suspicious glance.

  
“What, exactly,” Vivienne questioned, “do you need this dress for, Inquisitor?”

“I am hoping to do some persuading.” Ilena said carefully.

“Do you plan to seduce someone, dear Inquisitor?” Vivienne raised an eyebrow.

  
“Of course not! Well, not exactly, I mean…I…”

  
Flustered, Ilena trailed off, her cheeks exploding in a sea of red. The enchantress laughed.

  
“Oh, my darling, no need to be embarrassed,” Vivienne said, “I have just the dress in mind!”

Vivienne floated off to her closet in search of the perfect dress and Ilena took a moment to gather herself. When the older woman returned, she held an exquisite dress made of flowing, powder blue chiffon.

  
“This,” Vivienne beamed, “should do the trick!”

  
Vivienne helped Ilena into the dress which clung tightly to her chest and waist before cascading into a loose skirt. The square neckline was adorned with gold filigree, cutting just low enough as to show off her petite bosom without indecency. Vivienne fastened the golden embroidered band, from which the matching chiffon cape flowed down across Ilena’s shoulders and back, around the her neck. With a few jeweled pins to pull Ilena’s caramel hair, Vivienne stepped back to view her work.

  
“This is exactly what I was looking for, Vivienne!” Ilena twirled in before the mirror, the soft fabric swishing around her. “How did you find the perfect dress?”

  
“I’m Orlesian, darling!” Vivienne laughed, “What did you expect?”

  
“Thank you!” Ilena gushed, grasping the other woman’s hands. “I’ll bring it back soon.”

  
As the Inquisitor floated towards the door, Vivienne flashed a knowing smile.

  
“Say hello to Solas, Inquisitor.”

* * * *

  
With all the confidence Ilena could muster, she marched into the rotunda. Solas sat at his desk, as always, engrossed in a book.

  
“Solas, I need your assistance.” Ilena stood as tall as she could, batting her eyelashes and flashing on her most alluring smile.

  
The elven apostate tilted his head, ever so slightly, but didn’t look up. Ilena resolved to be unaffected by his muted response to her grand display.

  
“I wonder if you could come with me to my quarters, I have a book I’d like your opinion on.” She braced her hands against Solas’ desk, leaning forward and extending her elegantly long neck to draw attention to her cleavage, which the neckline of her dress had put on full display. She smiled seductively. Solas reluctantly drew his eyes away from his book, his face mere inches away from her exposed chest. The elf’s gaze lingered on the view for a few moments, the lightest hint of color rising in his pale cheeks.

“Inquisitor…” Solas said slowly, his eyes flicking up to meet Ilena’s. “I’m quite busy today, perhaps Dorian or Vivienne could assist you?”

  
“I think this is something for your expertise only.” Ilena gazed at him demurely, determined to entice him with whatever methods she could. “It doesn’t have to take long.”

  
“I’m sorry, Inquisitor, but I have pressing matters I must attend to today.” Solas stood, closing the book.

  
_“This isn’t working!”_

Frantic thoughts invaded Ilena’s mind. She rushed around the desk, pursuing him in a way that hinted at the crumbling of her carefully constructed confidence.

  
“Inquisitor-” Solas backed away from her.

Ilena continued to advance until the elven apostate’s back was pressed against the rotunda wall and she could feel the heat coming off of his body. Her resolve was threatening to break, the carefully thought out plan quickly falling apart. Distress was threatening to crash in on her. Ilena reached for Solas’ arm, the knit fabric of his tunic familiar under her fingertips.

Solas kept her from coming any close her with a strong arm. Ilena thought she saw a hint of pain in his icy eye before they clouded with frustration.

“Ilena, please.” Solas begged, his voice firm but quiet, “This isn’t like you.”

“Solas-“ Ilena insisted, as the elf removed her hand from his arm. Shame and embarrassment flooded over her like a crushing wave. Her cheeks flushed hot as stinging tears threatened to spill out onto her cheeks.

“You should go, Inquisitor.” Solas turned away from her.

Ilena searched his eyes for some sign of anything, but she came up empty. She turned, fighting back her overwhelming emotions, hurrying from the rotunda and up the stairs to the library where Dorian was leaning against the railing which overlooked the rotunda below.

“I don’t understand,” Ilena sighed, leaning against the railing beside Dorian, allowing herself to lean against his strong arms.

  
“I was so sure that would work, that I could-“Ilena trailed off, choking back her growing despair. She brushed an angry tear off her cheek before her friend could notice.

“I’m sorry, Ilena,” Dorian wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “I’m not sure what’s wrong with your unwashed apostate boyfriend. Given the details of your more recent dalliances, it’s rather a surprise he didn’t bend you across the table and-”

“Dorian!” Ilena punched him in the shoulder.

The Tevinter mage chuckled, “If it makes you feel any better, if I were interested in women, I would be utterly driven wild by your bedroom eyes and your voluptuous bosom. Tell Vivienne she did a wonderful job!”

A small smile was all Ilena could manage for her dear friend’s encouragement. Dorian pulled her closer into his side. The smell of his exotic cologne was familiar and comforting. Her mind drifted back to Solas. In the rotunda below, he still stood next to the wall. Watching him, Ilena felt the pressure of grief building up in her chest.

“How could I have been as stupid as to think that would work?” She thought, “After that pathetic display he is certainly lost to me forever.”

“I need some time.” Ilena said, looking up towards Dorian gave her a sad smile.

  
“Off you go,” He said, taking her hand and giving her a spin as he released her from his grasp.

  
Ilena couldn’t help but smile as the dress flared out from around her. Her spirit lifted a little in the gorgeous outfit. She tried to put on a happy, refined face as she retreated to her quarters to compose herself before heading to the war table.  
Dorian watched the Inquisitor walk away, the fabric of the elegant gown swooshing behind her. He adored the elven woman, the unlikely leader who had become his dear friend. It hurt him to see her in such pain, struggling to find a way to fix her shattered relationship. He had felt helpless as he watched her slip further and further away from her normal self. With a sigh, he cast his gaze back to the rotunda where Solas was striding back to his desk.

  
Dorian couldn’t help but be angry at the humble apostate. He couldn’t understand how Solas could reject his lovely friend. Not only was she beautiful and kind, but she was powerful, thoughtful, and a good leader. He knew she was utterly devoted to the man who stood in the room below, that she would do anything for him, and still he had broken it off like she was nothing to him. He had told her she was beautiful, that he loved her, and then he had walked away.

  
It was Dorian who had held Ilena while she cried. Dorian who had listened while she scrutinized herself looking for any flaw that could have driven Solas away. Dorian who had watched Ilena try again ang again to recreate herself into something the elf would want. He had been the one who had helped her think of countless ways to win Solas back, one of which had grandly failed just moments ago. He couldn’t help his anger towards the mage. It boiled inside him like a pot on roaring fire.  
In the rotunda, Solas brought his fist down hard on the table, the sound echoing up into the rookery. Dorian watched him sink into his chair, his bald head sinking into his hands, his shoulders slumped forward. Solas rose once more, paced around the desk, and then rushed out of the rotunda. Even from the library, Dorian noticed the red tinge of the man’s face as he exited. The sight puzzled him.

  
_“Could he be in pain too?” Dorian thought._

  
He turned the realization over in his mind. He couldn’t understand. Could it be that Solas did, truly, love the Inquisitor? In breaking her heart, had he broken his own as well? If he did love Ilena, what could have driven him away from such a woman as her? Should he tell Ilena? Would It help or hurt her to know of what he had just seen? So many questions and not a single answer to be had.

  
After thinking it over for a few minutes, Dorian decided not to tell Ilena about what he observed. Her pain had been so raw the last week, it had eaten at him. What good would it do to know that Solas was just as heartbroken as she was if all her attempts to win him back had failed? He wouldn’t- no couldn’t- add to her pain. But he had to do something. The pigeons stirred in the rookery, bringing Dorian’s attention to The Nightingale who walked above. He resolved to ask Leliana about the strange apostate. Something was keeping Solas from being with the Inquisitor and Dorian intended to find it out.


End file.
